CappucciLove
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Seperti cappuccino buatannya, kisah cinta mereka didominasi rasa yang absurd dan kental. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah _cappuccino_ terburuk yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, "Irina!" ia selalu tahu kalau rekan kerjanya yang satu itu hanya penampilannya saja yang seperti orang dewasa tapi kelakukannya bahkan lebih parah daripada anak-anak kelas E. Tapi keisengannya sudah melebihi batas kali ini. Semua orang tahu kalau Tadaomi Karasuma tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik di pagi hari tanpa secangkir _cappuccino_ dan wanita itu berani mengatakan sampah di cangkirnya ini sebagai _cappuccino_? Luar biasa sekali memang rekannya yang satu itu.

Suara _'klik-klak'_ khas sepatu hak tinggi yang biasa ia kenakan menggema di lorong-lorong kayu yang sepi itu. Pagi masih dini, tapi sebagai seorang guru mereka memiliki kewaijban untuk hadir lebih awal dari siswanya. Tidak berapa lama kemudia wajah bulat yang dibingkai surai pirang itu mengintip dari sisi pintu ruang guru, "Ya, Karasuma?" wanita muda itu bertanya tanpa dosa.

"Kau sebut ini _cappuccino_?" manik gelap lelaki itu menyipit melihat bibir merah muda milik wanita dihadapannya terkulum membentuk sebuah kurva melengkung.

"Yep," jawab wanita cantik itu dengan nada ringan, seolah tidak sadar dengan kejengkelan guru olahraga itu, "Setiap pagi kau minum _cappuccino_ , aku melihatmu membuatnya. Dan karena kau ketiduran di sini tadi jadi aku membuatkan satu untukmu."

Mungkin niat mulia rekannya itu patut di apresiasi. Tapi sayangnya, niat mulia Irina Jelavic menghancurkan cita rasa sebuah _cappuccino_. Karasuma memijit dahinya. Rasanya ia tidak hanya mengurusi satu kelas berisi anak-anak muda yang diharuskan membunuh gurunya, satu rekan sesama guru sekaligus targetnya tapi juga sesosok anak perempuan manja dalam wujud seorang wanita dewasa. Sangat seksi kalau harus ditambahkan. Bahkan mungkin terlalu seksi untuk kebaikannya sendiri, " _Cappuccino_ buatanmu tidak enak. Jangan buatkan _cappuccino_ lagi untukku."

.

.

 _ **CappucciLove**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, made-up head cannon, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

Inspired from **Assassination Classroom Manga Chapter 160 Valentine's Time – After School**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran olah raga mereka diganti di dalam ruangan karena diluar hujan deras. Sesungguhnya kalau dipikir-pikir, bangunan kayu sederhana yang terletak di pedalam ini sangat luar biasa. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia melewati hujan badai dan salju seorang diri tapi tetap berdiri dengan kokoh. Namun sayangnya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan bangunan bobrok yang tetap disebut sebagai 'ruang kelas' itu. Toh kalau Karasuma menilai bangunan bobrok mereka mulai membahayakan murid-murid, ia bisa minta Kementrian Pertahanan untuk memperbaikinya.

Namun nampaknya satu-satunya hal yang perlu diperbaiki disini adalah _mood_ dari anak-anak didikannya yang sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kelas mereka, semuanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Seolah ia baru saja menendang keluar seekor anak anjing dan membiarkannya berkeliaran di tengah badai yang menerjang wilayah mereka, "Hari ini kita akan sedikit mempelajari tentang diet seimbang, sebuah pemilihan pola makan yang penting untuk menjaga keseimbangan gizi kalian," tapi bukan Karasuma namanya kalau tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar.

Apapun yang menghadang, ia akan tetap mengajarkan materi ini pada siswa-siswanya. Memang untuk sekarang ini materi yang akan ia ajarkan tidak terlihat terlalu penting. Plus sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari siswanya yang akan melanjutkan jejaknya atau Irina sehingga seharusnya mereka tidak terlalu perlu mempelajari hal ini. Tapi jelas bagaimanapun juga tubuh manusia butuh gizi yang seimbang.

"Karasuma- _sensei_?" suara seorang gadis membuatnya berhenti menulis di papan tulis. Hirano Kurahashi, yang biasanya mengikuti semua pelajarannya dengan penuh semangat sekarang nampak tidak berminat akan apapun yang ia ajarkan. Karasuma paham. Toh materi ini harusnya diterapkan saja, "Aku tidak minat belajar."

"Kalau begitu silakan keluar," Karasuma menjawab dengan tenang. Hanya sebuah rintangan tidak penting yang bisa segera disingkirkan untuk melanjutkan misinya. Jam pelajarannya masih ada satu jam lagi. Kalau ia memberikan materi ini dengan cukup cepat, siswanya bisa mendapat waktu kosong sekitar setengah jam.

Tapi sayangnya semua siswanya berdiri dan keluar.

* * *

Karasuma menatap dinding kayu yang bolong di beberapa tempat. Bangunan ini sungguh menyedihkan. Untung saja air hujan diluar tidak masuk ke dalam ruang guru dan menyebabkan banjir. Sekarang bukan saatnya merenungi lubang di dinding. Masalah yang harus ia renungi sekarang adalah soal kelakuan siswa-siswanya di kelasnya tadi. Ada yang salah dengan mereka, seolah _mood_ mereka yang buruk disebabkan sebuah pemicu dan jelas pemicunya bukan dia.

Jangan-jangan Irina meracuni mereka lagi? Kebetulan sekali kelas wanita itu ada sebelum jamnya mengajar. Atau makhluk itu mencekoki mereka dengan sesuatu yang 'enggak-enggak' karena gurita berwarna kuning ajaib itu mengisi _homeroom_ mereka pagi tadi, tepat setelah insiden _cappuccino_ sampah buatan Irina.

Ketukan samar di pintu membuat Karasuma menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyum ragu-ragu berdiri di depan pintu. Manik matanya yang berwarna madu melirik cemas ke arah Karasuma. Sepertinya kelas 3-E mengirimkan ketua kelas mereka untuk berdiskusi hal yang tidak mengenakkan dengan Karasuma, "Karasuma- _sensei_ ," Yuuma Isogai menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap tajam ke arah Karasuma.

"Kami mogok masuk kelas Karasuma- _sensei_ kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ masih tidak mau meminum kopi buatan _Bitch-sensei_ ," pemuda itu membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Karasuma yang hanya bengong menatap tempat kosong yang tadi diisi oleh pemuda yang dijuluki _Ikemen_ oleh rekan-rekannya.

Apa-apaan itu maksudnya?

* * *

Dan sayangnya sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Isogai kemarin bukanlah ancaman belaka, Karasuma mendengus menatap lapangan yang kosong. Bahkan hawa kehadiran siswa-siswanya berpencar jauh di hutan sekitar bangunan sekolah kecil mereka. Karasuma sudah mengestimasi, kalau ia harus mengumpulkan semua siswanya, itu akan memakan waktu hingga pulang sekolah. Padahal jam mata pelajarannya hanya ada dua jam setelahnya ada kelas dari Gurita Mesum itu. Ah, _well_ , paling juga besok mereka kembali lagi. Toh kelasnya ada untuk membantu mereka membunuh target mereka.

Tapi betapa salahnya Karasuma karena keesokan harinya, siswanya kembali tidak ada yang hadir pada jam pelajarannya.

Dan besoknya.

Dan besoknya lagi.

Hingga satu minggu berturut-turut dan Karasuma kesal sendiri.

* * *

"Irina!" Karasuma menendang pintu ruang guru karena kedua tangannya penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan selama seminggu kemarin. Ia harus menjelaskan bagaimana siswa-siswanya mendadak menjadi pemberontak kurang ajar yang tidak paham bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk mereka. Karasuma tidak punya pilihan lagi. _Deadline_ sudah semakin dekat. Mereka perlu banyak belajar teknik membunuh kalau ingin membunuh Gurita Alien itu, "Buatkan aku _cappuccino_!" maka ia harus menelan egonya dan terpaksa menikmati sampah yang disebut sebagai _cappuccino_ oleh rekannya itu.

"Baiklah," suaranya terdengar ringan dan bahagia. Ia yang awalnya duduk manis di kursinya sekarang berdiri dan menatap Karasuma dengan manik biru muda bulat yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata yang lentik dengan binary bahagia. Seolah Karasuma baru saja memberikan hadia natal untuk seorang anak kecil. _Well_ , pada dasarnya kemungkinan besar mental wanita muda di hadapannya ini berhenti bertumbuh sejak usianya 10 tahun.

Karasuma mulai menekuni kertasnya satu per satu. Menuliskan perkembangan siswa-siswanya dalam sebuah rangkuman singkat—untuk pekan kemarin jelas lebih singkat karena ia tidak memiliki kelas bersama dengan mereka—yang sudah ia jalani sejak awal menjadi pengawas disini. Hal itu diperlukan untuk memonitori kesehatan fisik dan mental siswa-siswanya. Bagaimanapun juga, seberapapun menyenangkan kelihatannya, dan senjata yang mereka gunakan hanya mainan, tujuan utama mereka adalah membunuh Guru Wali Kelas mereka.

"Silakan Karasuma," manik biru itu masih berbinar senang. Karasuma memijit dahinya sekali lagi dan menelan ludah berkali-kali sebelum mengambil cangkir kecil dari tangan wanita cantik dihadapannya dan menghabiskan isinya sekali teguk.

Panas memang, tapi setidaknya ia fokus merasakan rasa sakit pada lidahnya yang terbakar dibandingkan rasa asin dari _cappuccino_ buatan Irina. Apa sih yang ditambahkan wanita itu ke dalam minumannya, "Irina," Karasuma meletakkan cangkirnya, "Setelah pekerjaan ini selesai. Kau harus berhenti menjadi seorang _hitman_. Kau tidak pantas untuk itu."

Manik biru itu menyipit tidak senang, "Maaf?" suaranya yang biasanya tinggi dan sarat akan keceriaan kini berubah menjadi dingin dan berbahaya.

"Kau akan selalu gagal kalau menyamar menjadi seorang _Barista_. Padahal sekarang kebanyakan pertukaran informasi di lakukan di café-café pinggir jalan," Karasuma menjawab singkat sebelum menendang tangan wanita itu yang hendak meraih pistol di balik blazernya, " _Cappuccino_ buatanmu rasanya asin."

* * *

"Kurasa kau belum pernah coba di bunuh di bawah laut," Karasuma mengetukkan pulpen ke mejanya.

"Nurufufufu," lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa dengan misterius.

"Kau harus dijebak dulu di dalam ruangan anti- _sensei_ lalu dibawa ke bawah laut," Karasuma mencoret sesuatu di kertasnya. Bukan ide dasar yang buruk. Ia bisa membuat siswa-siswanya berpikir ke arah situ dan mengembangkan strateginya dengan lebih matang. Tentu saja tidak di depan targetnya.

"Karasuma," wanita berambut pirang dengan senyuman super manis dan manik biru yang berbinar bahagia masuk ke ruangan kecil yang mereka tetapkan sebagai ruang gutu itu. Ia membawa sebuah cangkir kecil yang tidak diragukan lagi berisi _cappuccino_ lain.

Sudah seminggu belakangan setiap pagi Karasuma 'menikmati' _cappuccino_ buatan Irina. Kalau ia tidak meminumnya, siswa-siswanya akan mogok masuk kelasnya, seperti yang ia lakukan di hari kedua. Siang itu juga, setengah jam sebelum kelas berakhir ia terpaksa meminum racun yang dengan sempurna menyamar sebagi kopi itu. ternyata ancaman siswanya memang tidak main-main. Jadilah Karasuma setiap pagi meminum _cappuccino_ buatan Irina agar siswa-siswanya mau belajar mata pelajarannya.

 _Cappuccino_ buatan Irina sekarang tidak terlalu asin lagi. entah karena wanita muda itu berhasil menemukan resep sebenarnya _cappuccino_ atau karena lidah Karasuma sudah terlalu terbiasa menikmati _cappuccino_ Irina sehingga rasa asinnya tidak terlalu menusuk lagi. biarpun ada rasa baru yang menyerbu indra perasanya begitu cairan cokelat pekat itu masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Irina…" Karasuma menghembuskan napasnya setelah menenggak habis kopinya dan meletakkan cangkir di mejanya, "Bekerjalah di Kementrian Pertahanan!"

"Eh?" gadis itu memandangi antara laki-laki yang merupakan objek afeksi dan Gurita Aneh yang menjadi objek serangan fisik.

" _Cappuccino_ buatanmu rasanya seperti yang ada di mesin pembuat kopi di Kementrian Pertahanan," Karasuma menjelaskan, "Jadi mereka tidak perlu membeli mesin baru setiap tahun karena ada kau disana."

"Maksudnya apa, hah?" manik biru itu menyipit kesal. Dahinya berkerut tidak senang. Tapi sekalipun terlihat seperti monster yang hendak menyerang, Irina Jelavić saat marah tetap luar biasa cantiknya.

"Lagipula," Karasuma kembali menghela napas seolah berusaha menghilangkan rasa yang tertinggal di lidahnya akibat kopi buatan rekannya itu, " _Cappuccino_ buatanmu rasanya asam."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak pertama kali Karasuma meminum sampah-garis-miring-racun-yang-menyamar-sebagai-kopi buatan Irina. Sejujurnya, rasanya mulai membaik sekarang. Bahkan _cappuccino_ buatan gadis Eropa Utara itu mulai terasa seperti _cappuccino_ , "Karasuma- _sensei_ ," panggilan dari sang ketua kelas sukses membuat Karasuma membuka matanya.

Diluar masih hujan, jadi kelas kali ini ada di dalam ruangan. Karasuma sudah menjelaskan materi mereka tentang kemungkinan membunuh di dasar laut, sekarang siswanya sedang mengatur sendiri strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mencoba saran dari Karasuma. Tampaknya Karasuma tertidur selama beberapa saat.

Ah ya. Hari itu ia tidak minum _cappuccino_. Irina pergi melakukan sesuatu untuk Lovro dan tampaknya alat pembuat kopi itu terseimpan di lemarinya yang terkunci, "Kalian sudah selesai?" Karasuma bertanya pada salah satu siswanya itu.

"Ah, sebetulnya ada yang masih kami bingungkan," Isogai melirik teman-temannya yang lain, "Soal bagaimana menjebak _Koro-sensei_ karena kami semua sudah kehabisan trick. Selain itu, kami juga tidak menemukan baju renang yang tahan tekanan pada kedalaman—"

Pintu geser ruang kelas mereka terbuka dengan suara 'BRAK' keras, diikuti dengan suara ' _klik-klak_ ' yang tergesa-gesa dan teriakan cempreng dari wanita muda yang merupakan salah seorang guru untuk kelas 3-E juga, "KARASUMA!" wanita berambut pirang itu setengah berlari menghampiri pria yang selalu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam sambil membawa secangkir—yang tidak diragukan lagi—berisi _cappuccino_.

Gadis cantik itu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja Karasuma dan Karasuma menghela napas sebelum meneyeruput minuman surga itu. Sekali ini, rasa manis dan pahit berpadu dengan sempurna. Kopi yang panas bertemu dengan susu yang hangat dan _foam_ yang dingin menciptakan harmoni di lidah. Ia bisa merasakan butiran-butiran kopi, kelembutan susu, dan tekstur lembut dari _foam_ di dalam mulutnya. Hari ini Irina membuat secangkir _cappuccino_ sungguhan.

"Kau tahu," Irina memulai, "Aku belajar membuat _cappuccino_ dari _Sensei_. _Sensei_ kan orang Italia dan aku tahu _cappuccino_ buatannya sangat enak. Dia bilang, setelah pensiun nanti dia ingin membuka—"

"Irina," Karasuma memotong apapun yang hendak dikatakan gadis itu dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, "Setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, kau harus berhenti jadi _hitman_ dan mulai bekerja di Kementrian Pertahanan."

Bibir merah muda itu mengerucut. Pipi yang mulus itu menggebung. Karasuma tidak bisa dibohongi hanya dengan raut muka karena sorot mata gadis itu mengatakan segalanya, Maik biru itu meredup sebelum menyala dengan sangat terang bagaikan api di perapian. Isogai yang masih ada di dekat meja guru mundu teratur, begitupun dengan siswa-siswa kelas 3-E yang lain yang mulai merasakan kedatangan awan badai yang lain.

Karasuma menahan tangan gadis itu yang mengeluarkan pistol dari lengannya, "Setiap pagi sebelum kau pergi ke kuil, kau bisa memasak dan membuatkan kopi. Dengan begitu kau tidak selalu pergi bekerja dengan perut kosong."

"Kuil?" sebelah alis gadis itu melengkung ke aras, "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini kristen. Lagipula, buat apa bikin sarapan kalau ada café yang searah dengan tempat kerja?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, huh?" Karasuma dengan santainya melempar pistol Irina ke luar jendela, "Di dekat rumahku tidak ada gereja. Jalanan ke arah Kementrian Pertahanan dari rumahku tidak ada café."

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Halo, Penghuni Fandom Assassination Classroom! Salam kenal, Arleinne Karale disini, panggil saja Aru. Dan selamat datang di cerita pertama saya di fandom ini.

Fyuh, susah juga nulis Karasuma. Semoga ini gak OOC banget. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang OOC, tapi _reader_ sudah diingatkan. Ah ya, tapi saya minta maaf kalau Karasuma jadi terkesan norak, alay, berisik.

One shot ini terinspirasi dari chapter 160 dimana Karasuma dan Irina _sweeeet_ banget. Ajakannya Karasuma ke Irina soal bekerja di _Ministry of Defence_ kayak sebuah lamaran gitu. Dan _overall_ mereka itu pasangan yang _sweet_ dan imut. Karasuma yang _strict_ banget dan Irina yang santai-tapi-serius-kadang-kadang. Dan, _well_ , Karasuma tuh ganteng abis.

Demi kelancaran cerita ini, saya membuat beberapa _headcannon_ yang sebetulnya gak tahu udah ada atau belum dan saya gak sempet searching.

Irina gak bisa masak. _Well_ , melihat masa lalunya Irina dan kerjaan dia, kayaknya dia gak bakal sempet belajar masak layaknya calon istri yang baik. Dengan uang yang dia punya hasil dari kerjaannya, Irina pasti lebih dari mampu tiga kali sehari makan di restoran bintang lima.

Karasuma suka minum kopi. Mengingat kerjaannya Karasuma yang super banyak dan posisi dia yang tinggi, pasti dia perlu waktu melek lebih lama daripada waktu tidur. Apa lagi yang bisa membantu melek selain kopi? Lagian kebanyak mas-mas kece yang setipe Karasuma minumnya kopi.

Yaaah dan sisanya yang sebetulnya gak terlalu penting. Sebenernya intinya mau menunjukkan betapa _sweet_ nya Karasuma dan Irina dengan cara mereka sendiri, maka terbentuklah one shot ini.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak sudah mampir ke cerita ini, apalagi yang rela baca bacotan ini sampai selesai. Kritik, saran, dan masukannya ditunggu di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya.


	2. Omake

"Cappuccino _buatanmu tidak enak. Jangan buatkan_ cappuccino _lagi untukku_ ," suaranya yang dalam dan seksi masih terngiang-ngiang dalam telinganya seolah pria itu masih memarahinya. Seperti yang dilakukannya pagi tadi.

Irina Jelavic hanya ingin membantunya, membantu rekannya dan anak-anak kelas 3-E sebanyak yang ia bisa dalam menghabisi Gurita Kuning Mesum itu. Irina sudah mengamati selama beberapa waktu, ketika rekannya yang berambut hitam itu meminum kopi pagi-pagi sebelum bekerja.

Irina paham, dengan tanggung jawabnya yang besar pasti tugasnya ada banyak. Dan mungkin saja waktu 24 jam tidak cukup untuk guru olahraga itu. Makanya ia perlu mengonsumsi kopi di pagi hari untuk membantunya berfungsi secara maksimal.

Niat Irina baik kok. Ia hanya ingin membantu Karasuma. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Jepang itu tidak mau dibantu….

"Hei, _Sensei_!" panggilan dari bagian belakang kelas 3-E membuat gadis Eropa itu menoleh segera untuk mendapati muridnya yang paling kurang ajar, yang berambut merah, meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja, "Kalau _Sensei_ melamun terus, boleh tidak kami membunuh _Koro-sensei_ saja?"

.

.

 _ **CappucciLove**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

Requested by **IzumiTetsu**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, made-up head cannon, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

Inspired from **Assassination Classroom Manga Chapter 160 Valentine's Time – After School**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Tidak merasa terlalu dibutuhkan di dalam ruangan guru, Irina duduk di bawah pohon mapel rindang, mengawasi anak-anak kelas 3-E berlatih sendiri-sendiri dengan senjata pilihan mereka sambil menunggu jam istirahat berakhir.

" _Bitch-sensei_!" gadis berambut cokelat gelap yang selalu dikuncir satu itu berlari kecil ke arahnya. Disampingnya, gadis berambut pirang pendek mengikuti sambil tersenyum ramah. Ah, dua murid kesayangannya. Irina menepuk tanah lembab di sisinya, mempersilakan kedua gadis itu duduk disana.

" _Sensei_ tidak seperti _Sensei_ hari ini," Hinano Kurahashi berkomentar. Manik hijaunya yang cemerlang terbelalak lebar karena penasaran.

" _Sensei_ jadi lebih… pendiam," Touka Yada menambahkan.

Makin banyak akan perempuan yang mengelilingi mereka bertiga, Irina menyambut murid-muridnya dengan senyuman. Memang berteman dengan sesama wanita jelas lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berurusan dengan lelaki yang tidak peka.

"Sepertinya _Sensei_ sedang ada masalah, _ne_?" Kaede Kayano bertanya. rambut hijaunya menari mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus. Matanya yang sewarna madu terkadang tampak kekanakan ketika bingung menghadapi sebuah masalah, namun terkadang tampak dewasa seolah ia sudah memakan banyak asam-garam kehidupan.

Anak-anak kelas 3-E memang menarik semua, sejujurnya, "Jangan bilang kalau _Sensei_ sedang patah hati?" wakil ketua kelas itu bertanya. Membuat Irina tertawa kosong dibuatnya. Tidak, ia tidak patah hati. Ia jauh dari patah hati. Bagaimana ia bisa patah hati kalau hatinya saja sudah tidak ada pada dirinya.

" _Well_ …?" Kayano bertanya, "Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kurahashi menyambar.

"Aku tadi pagi mau mengambil kain pel di tempat penyimpanan barang karena minuman Nagisa tumpah, kebetulan lewat ruangan guru. Kemudian aku mendengar Karasuma- _sensei_ berteriak—"

"Cappuccino _buatanmu tidak enak. Jangan buatkan_ cappuccino _lagi untukku_ ," Irina berujar sebelum Kayano menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepagian, omelan Karasuma, khususnya bagian yang itu mengganggunya. Memangnya salah kalau ia ingin membantu? Dasar pria keras kepala menyebalkan tidak peka kurang ajar!

"Emmmm… memangnya apa yang _Sensei_ tambahkan pada _cappuccino_ buatan _sensei_?"Sumire Hara bertanya. Gadis keibuan ini sangat pandai memasak, mungkin Irina bisa minta saran dalam membuat _cappuccino_ di lain waktu. Tapi Karasuma sudah terang-terangan tidak mau meminum _cappuccino_ nya….

"Aku pernah baca dari buku masak milik _Sensei_ —Lovro- _sensei_ —katanya gula dan garam harus selalu ada dalam setiap masakan. Namun dengan kadar yang berbeda. Kalau masakanmu manis, tambahkan garam sedikit dan kalau masakanmu asin jangan lupa ditambahkan gula sedikit. Karena aku menggunakan gula di dalam _cappuccino_ -ku, maka aku tambahkan garam sedikit," Irina menjelaskan.

Suara tawa membuat matanya mendelik sebal. Iris biru itu mendapati sekelompok pemuda berdiri di belakang gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah secara spesifik menertawainya habis-habisan, " _Sensei_ itu bodoh ya?" Karma Akabane bertanya, kemudian lanjut tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang, heh, Bocah?" Irina menarik kerah baju Karma, efektif menghentikan tawa pemuda itu. tapi pemuda bermanik sewarna emas yang meleleh itu masih tersenyum mengejek. Menatapnya seolah merendahkan. Irina sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya, tapi terkadang Karma kelewat menyebalkan. Rasanya ingin ia tenggelamkan saja di lautan.

" _Well_ , _cappuccino_ harusnya pahit kan? Bahkan gulanya saja harusnya sedikit sekali. Kalau ditambahkan garam ya jelas rasanya aneh," Karma dengan mudah melepaskan tangan gadis Eropa itu dari kerahnya, "Lagipula, _cappuccino_ tidak menggunakan gula, melainkan susu. _Sensei_ lihat resep _cappuccino_ nya darimana sih?"

Wajah Irina terasa panas dibuatnya. Oke, jadi ternyata mmang resepnya yang salah, "DariresepmilikLovro- _sensei_."

"Hah?" Karma dengan menyebalkannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku tidak dengar."

"Dari resep milik Lovro- _sensei_ , duh!" Irina balik berteriak pada pemuda itu.

"Mungkin _Sensei_ salah membaca resepnya," Sumire Hara berusaha menahan wanita berambut pirang itu agar tidak menerjang Karma yang masih tersenyum mengejek, "Aku bisa mengajari _Sensei_ kalau _Sensei_ mau."

"Aku mau saja," kemudian Irina melayangkan pandangannya ke tanah, "Tapi Karasuma tidak mau meminum _cappuccino_ buatanku lagi…."

* * *

"Kalian tahu tidak siiiiiiiih ekspresinya _Bitch-sensei_ waktu bilang hal itu tuuuuuuuh menyedihkan banget," Kayano menatap satu per satu rekan-rekannya yang duduk di kursinya masing-maring.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Karma dari barisan paling belakang. Kakinya dengan santai ia letakkan di meja.

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada _Bitch-sensei_?" kali ini Nagisa harus menahan rekannya yang satu itu agar tidak menarik senjata laras panjang di bawah meja guru dan menggetok rekannya yang berambur merah dengan gagangnya.

"Mungkin memagn takdirnya _Bitch-sensei_ tidak bersatu dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ ," Koutarou Takebayashi membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Lagipula di _anime_ dan _manga_ sekalipun tidak semua pasangan berakhir bahagia."

"Aku tidak setuju!" Yada dan Kurahasi berdiri dari kusinya dan menghampiri Kayano di depan kelas, " _Bitch-sensei_ harus bersama dengan Karasuma- _sensei_!" Yada ngotot. Manik keunguannya memandangi satu per satu teman sekelasnya. Penuh determinasi, menantang siapapun yang tidak setuju dengannya.

"Lalu?" akhirnya Maehara membuka suaranya. Pemuda yang terkadang dinilai paling tampan di kelasnya itu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu hubungan kedua guru kita itu?"

"Hmmmmm," akhirnya Isogai berdiri dari kursinya dan menggantikan Kayano dalam memimpin diskusi, "Masalahnya adalah Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak suka _cappuccino_ buatan _Bitch-sensei_ kan?"

"Yup," Nagisa menjawab, "Tapi mendengar apa yang _Bitch-sensei_ katakan ke Karma- _kun_ , sepertinya _cappuccino_ buatan _Bitch-sensei_ memang tidak terlalu enak."

"Hanya mendengarnya saja sebetulnya membuatmu merinding," Hara menambahkan.

"Tapi _Bitch-sensei_ bilang ia ingin belajar padamu kan?" Kurahasi bertanya dan Hara hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, "Jadi masalahnya terletak pada Karasuma- _sensei_ yang tidak mau meminum _cappuccino_ buatan _Bitch-sensei_."

"Kalau _Bitch-sensei_ sudah mau berusaha untuk membuat _cappuccino_ yang lebih baik namun tidak ada yang mencicipinya, usahanya jadi sia-sia kan?" Yada menambahkan.

Isogai menghela napas panjang, teman-temannya ini kalau sudah berdeterminasi memang tidak ada yang bisa melenyapkan semangat mereka, " Baiklah, jadi masalahnya terletak di Karasuma- _sensei_."

"Masalahnya memang selalu terletak di Karasuma- _sensei_ kan?" Takebayashi berkomentar.

"Ya, benar," Isogai mengangguk, "Jadi kita harus mencari cara bagaimana agar Karasuma- _sensei_ mau memberikan kesempatan pada _Bitch-sensei_ untuk membuatkan kopi untuknya lagi."

"Hoooo, terdengar mudah," Karma menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengancam tidak masuk kelas Karasuma- _sensei_ hingga dia mau meminum _cappuccino_ buatan _Bitch-sensei_? Kalian tahu kelemahan Karasuma- _sensei_ adalah kita. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga kita tetap aman. Kalau kita tidak masuk kelasnya, dia akan merasa gagal karena tidak mengajari kita trik untuk melindungi diri," entah mengapa gigi Karma berubah menjadi taring semua, ia tertawa bagaikan penjaga neraka yang menyambut jiwa-jiwa busuk baru. Di atas rambutnya yang merah tumbuh dua buah tanduk dengan warna senada. Kurang trident saja maka mungkin Dewa akan salah menyapa Karma sebagai 'Sang Penjaga Neraka'.

Kelas berubah hening melihat reinkarnasi iblis diantara mereka menyampaikan sarannya, "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Isogai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebagai seorang ketua kelas, ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga rekan-rekannya. Tidak hanya dari bahaya nyata namun juga dari murka guru mereka. Kalau rencana mereka berjalan salah, bisa-bisa Karasuma- _sensei_ murka dan kelas mereka yang kena imbasnya.

"Coba saja," Karma menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri, "Aku tahu kelemahan seseorang sekali melihatnya. Apalagi seorang guru."

Isogai melirik Nagisa yang tampaknya juga tengah mempertimbangkan saran pemuda bermabut merah itu. Mengingat sifat Karma dan sejarahnya dengan orang yang lebih tua, sebetulnya apa yang dikatakan Karma cukup masuk akan.

Isogai melirik Kurahashi yang mengangguk semangat. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kurahashi adalah _fans_ Karasuma- _sensei_ nomor satu di kelas 3-E. Kalau Nagisa repot mengumpulkan data tentang _Koro-sensei_ , Kurahashi sibuk mengumpulkan data tentang Karasuma- _sensei_. Dan serangga-serangga yang ada di sekitar kelas mereka.

Isogai melirik Yada, Takebayashi, dan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menentang saran Karma. Atau mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat bayangan bagaimana menaklukan Karasuma- _sensei_ makanya mereka setuju saja dengan saran Karma.

Isogai melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi Karasuma- _sensei_ akan masuk kelas, "Baiklah. Kita lakukan sesuai dengan saran Karma. Di jam Karasuma- _sensei_ nanti Kurahashi akan minta izin keluar kelas karena tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran Karasuma- _sensei_. Lalu kita semua akan keluar kelas," Isogai melirik pintu. Ia sudah mendengar langkah kaki guru mereka dari kejauhan, "Setelahnya biar aku yang urus."

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Sesuai dengan request dari **IzumiTetsu** yang minta dibuatkan _omake_ gimana sehingga anak-anak kelas 3-E berani membangkang pada Karasuma- _sensei_ demi _Bitch-sensei_. Sebenernya, Aru belum kepikiran waktu itu. Karena menurut Aru, anak-anak kelas 3-E adalah _shipper_ Karasuma-Irina jadi yha gampang aja membuat mereka melakukan segalanya agar OTP mereka bisa berlayar(?).

Untuk **IzumiTetsu,** maaf kalau tidak sesuai bayangan hehehe. Untuk reader yang lain, mohon maaf apabila ada toko yang agak OOC. Kayaknya disini Karmanya berengsek abis ya gak sih? Dan Irina yang lagi patah hati tampak terlalu kalem gitu wkwkwk.

Oke deh, mari kita sudahi saja bacotannya karena Aru harus ngejar target lainnya. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca omake ini, bahkan sampai ke bacotan Aru yang gak jelas ini. Kritik, saran, dan masukan ditunggu di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di lain cerita!


End file.
